


6 New Writing Prompts/Story Ideas

by Maybe_or_Maybe_not



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universes, Criminal!Mark, Death, Drama, Horror, Kidnapping, Leaving Home, M/M, Mixed feelings, Murderer, New love, Sorrow, Suspense, break-up, criminals, different point of views, implied confusion of sexuality, implied demon or monster character, killer!Jack, or other way around, post heartbreak, prank gone wrong, story ideas, varied writing styles, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_or_Maybe_not/pseuds/Maybe_or_Maybe_not
Summary: Just six fun individual story ideas and/or prompts I came up with for anyone who would like to use them.Ranging from stories revolved around the potential for death, horror, drama, romance, and possible violence as well as possible comedy. They are all pretty flexible.Both short and long prompts, some with dialogue, some more vague than others, some more descriptive than others.I would write them myself but I'm too lazy and I know someone out there can write them way better and possibly find some inspiration from them. So please, check this out if interested, I'd be so, so very happy if you would! xxx(Some prompts feature profanity, if you don't want that feel free to substitute)





	6 New Writing Prompts/Story Ideas

**Prompt #1:**  
The boy’s pale skin was tinted blue from the filtered light of the moon. His eyes were wide open, the blue in them dull and glossy, appearing to stare back endlessly into the night. Almost twisted, his arms hung lifeless and limp off the ragged edge of the river. And his legs were bent slightly inward to his unmoving chest, motionless and cold. Damp faded green hair was matted across his forehead, his lips a stark purple on his ashen face. There was a slight bit of sadness left etched out in his frozen, hollow expression, doomed to stay stuck there forever. The void of hope was clearly evident in the early morning air, weighing heavily on his lover's shoulders. Tears collected in his eyes blurring his vision, his heart once hammering seemed to for a moment cease. It was with the most consuming bitterness he realized... he had found him too late.

 **Prompt #2:**  
“I--she, she just doesn’t _get it._ It makes fuck all sense, I don’t even know anymore… I used to love her… she used to love _me_ … What went wrong? Was-s it me? Is it all my fault, _again_ …?” 

Mark gave such a heartbroken self loathing look, then hid his face in his hands, only a second later peering back up at Jack through his fingers. His brown eyes shone soft and sad like two clouded murky diamonds. For a moment Jack let himself think they looked nice. More than _nice_ , maybe even _beautiful_ , if Jack let himself think that. His heart stung in his chest for his best friend. _Of course_ it wasn’t his fault. It was _never_ his fault. 

Blue eyes latched onto brown again. _They are beautiful_ , he thought with a sense of finality. Not that he would ever admit that out loud, but as sad as they were, those eyes still twinkled like diamonds. And it’s hard not to admit, even secretly, that they were some of the most mesmerizing eyes Jack has ever had the pleasure of fixing his own on.

The Irishman sighed, shaking his head with a forced smile. “People fall outta love often… I wish it weren’t so for yer sake, of course I do. But it ain’t yer fault that ya two fell out of love, it just… _it just happens._ I’ll be here for ya if you need me, mate, yeh know that... So, if you need a jumbo bucket of Ben and Jerry’s and need ta listen to Celine Dion for four straight months than I am the man for the job,” he gave a small chuckle, managing to make Mark smile, “And it will be hard but you, _we_ , can get through it.”

“Together?” Mark asked.

_“Together.”_

**Prompt #3:**  
Of all the things, places, and people he had to get stuck with… this was _so_ not how Mark wanted to spend his Tuesday night.

“Sooo…are you going to kill me?” He finally questioned with such a lackluster appeal, not even bothering to wrestle with the restricting ropes tied around him. There was no fear in his voice, no reason for there to be any. Because he wasn’t scared, hadn’t been scared of guns in ages.

The man shrouded in shadows just frowned. “No... how strange.”

“What?”

“It’s just how you reacted. Most people beg for their lives when I point a gun at them.”

Mark raised a brow, undeterred. “Do you point guns at people often?”

The man only shrugged, and Mark still couldn’t see his face even as he stalked closer, the pistol soon mere inches from his face. It wasn’t even disconcerting, just annoying, he’s dealt with worse, not that _this_ guy needed to know that.

“Yeah, actually. And of all the times I have never had anyone ever ask so forwardly, _‘Are you going to kill me’._ It’s quite odd.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I’m not living up to your ‘hostage expectations’, but I prefer to get this over with as soon as possible. If that means death, then so be it.” Mark knew he was testing the man, he could practically feel his growing frustration. But it was mostly confusion at the moment, and what should have been the red head’s most vulnerable moment was spent happily pushing the unknown man’s buttons.

The perpetrator only seemed more perplexed. “Would you really prefer if I killed ya?”

“To get away from you? Perhaps, I’m still deciding.”

“Do yeh actually want to get shot? The _fook’s_ wrong with you?” And the man finally stumbled into view, gun still drawn steady, pale face lit under a low hanging bulb highlighting his luminous blue eyes and forest green tuft of hair. He looked utterly confused and Mark smirked. This was going to be good.

 **Prompt #4:**  
_Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot._ There was a howl in the distance.

 _Left foot, right foot, left._ A twig snapped somewhere in the background.

 _Right, left, right._ The fear and the sounds around me were the things making me go at such an unnatural pace.

I was running, perhaps for my life, under the splash of moonlight, adrenaline pumping through my blood, tumbling through the dark woods. It was late, and yes, I believed that was another howl. Another cry, so unlike any human could produce.

It was supposed to be a prank. _Fuck._ Some prank it turned out to be, now.

Whatever I was running from had to still be close, because the noises wouldn’t die, only grow. I hid behind a large oak tree, praying the shadow it cast would obscure me from sight. Glad for a second that my hair was as dark as night, no longer red and telling. But an even eerier sound, nonetheless, spurred me on with a heaving breath.

There was a high chuckle accompanied with the howl suddenly, only becoming louder as I sprinted once again, before everything stopped, my foot caught, and I dropped.

I was on the floor of the ground for many silent seconds, till then...

 _Left foot, right foot. Left foot, right foot._ And this time those footsteps weren’t mine.

 **Prompt #5:**  
“Oh, I’m gonna miss ye so much baby,” my ma said, hugging the life outta me and softly weeping into my shoulder.

I held her through the sobs she drew out, rubbing her back in circles, aiming to soothe. After all, I was the one leaving home. I was the one who should be crying, not her. But I just held her tighter, fearing my own tears I hid would fall.

We finally pulled away enough for me to hold her at arms lengths and force a smile. “Shh, ma… ya know I won’t be gone forever,” I reassured her, “but, for now, I hafta go.”

She nodded, righting herself with a timid smile of her own. Her dark brown curls tangled and stuck to her tear stained face. Mouth parted slightly, wanting to speak yet not able. God, was I gonna miss her...

We hugged one last time before I passed through the threshold, tattered suitcase in one hand and leather brown carry on in the other.

I looked back to see her leaning against the frame of the crooked screen door. I couldn’t get myself to smile or say goodbye. But, in a way I could tell she understood. Her eyes, still not fully dried of tears, silently said as much.

Turning away meant something new for me. Change. But, change can be good, however much it hurts. I was off to America to make somethin’ of myself, that was the plan anyway. One step from leaving the countryside of Ireland, a big piece of my heart feeling suddenly wrong. And not one part of me was prepared for the absolute chaos that would happen once I got there. If only I knew before I left the green fields there would be no cabin to come back to… if only I didn’t leave, and let my ma convince me to stay.

And if only I had never met that fuckin’ bastard in the grey suit with black hair so rich, and dead eyes so piercing. If only I knew better than to trust the monster my journey would attest to. But some monsters are just so beautiful, even as they cut through your heart with a knife.

 **Prompt #6:**  
“There seems to be somethin’ wrong with, er, the prototype I was given a few months ago.”

“And what could that be sir?”

“Um,” I gulped. _How do I say this?_ “I think my robot _may_ be in love with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a new user, this is just my back-up account, but this is where I'll be posting random little things and prompts while I'll use my main one to post actual stories. Though I do plan on keeping this account completely separate from my other one. Feel free to use any of these prompts if any piqued your interest, twist and turn them as you desire, and I'd love to read any stories based on these if you do! If this does get anyone interested I may make more in the future. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
